ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mal-G
Mal-G or just Mal is the main antagonist of Doomsday '' and ''Forbidden Quest. He is the physical manifestation of G's dark side, created through the corruption of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. He was split from G's consciousness during Forbidden Quest when a corrupted G touched the Time Temporal, and pandemonium ensued. In order to defeat his dark counterpart, G fused back together with him, which is what lead to his resurgence in Doomsday, when he took over G's consciousness in order to become Genesis, the Deity of Existence. Following Genesis' defeat at the end of Doomsday, Mal-G became part of the Soul of Darkness, which Serces would inherit, and continue to pass down until his defeat in Gauntlet of Destruction. Serces would be revived in Crisis of Infinite Earths, and it is presumed that he brought along the Soul of Darkness, which now includes Mal. History Forbidden Quest (flashback portion) After using the power of both Scrolls, Akira Volpe transforms everyone in Ogaji into a wolf slave of hers. G is powerless to stop her, until he gets one of the Scrolls for himself. Using the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu, he knocks Akira away after she threatened his friends, she drops the second Scroll... Angry at her betrayal, he takes in hand the second Scroll and goes berserk, killing Akira and returning Ogaji to normal. Now, however, G has gone mad with power. The pure flow of energy of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, as well as G's instability clash, and he becomes irrational. He plans to go to the Temple of Time to steal the Time Temporal and journey into the future where he will destroy the High Order to stop the purge of Ogaji and slavery of their souls. Llide and Tom beg him not to, as the power of Creation, both Scrolls, and the Time Temporal could cause a disaster. Their pleas are no use, and G handles the Time Temporal, causing a temporal paradox... G is split in two, the true G, and the unstable power hungry Mal-G. The true G sees reason, and attempts to stop Mal-G, but he does not listen. He assumes the form of a beast, dropping the two scrolls and entering the Ethereal Divide. The others follow him, and find out that Mal-G's enormous power mixed with the fact that he and true G are not whole is causing the Multiverse to fall apart. The heroes find themselves in several different worlds, where G and Mal face off. The two battle, as G considers his own morality. Knowing that the lives of everyone in the Multiverse being sacrificed cannot benefit saving one world is wrong, he fuses with Mal-G, absorbing his bad side again... Doomsday After laying dormant inside of G for several years, Mal would take a resurgence when G became corrupted by Serces and his Dark Army. Although of course, the actions done by Genesis were his own, they were very much influenced by Mal-G's evil and lust for power. He would be completely destroyed at G's redemption, and it is possible that Mal's spirit joined the Soul of Darkness, which is inherited by each of the Masters of Destriction. (Bamos, Serces, Helga, Ben, etc.) Powers and Abilities Mal-G possesses the Element of Dark Creation, meaning that he has the ability to create any solid object at will from thin air. Due to his power being the dark counterpart of Creation, he is able to create whatever he wants no matter the size or power of it, taking no expense from it's users. It also grants Mal the ability to fly, as well as shoot projectiles of energy from his fists (which are side effects of the Forbidden Spinjtizu's corruption.) Appearance Mal-G in his humanoid form closely resembles his light counterpart but with gold energy flowing out of him. He wears green and gold and has a tattered and worn version of G's original outfit. In his beast for Mal takes on the appearance of a gigantic black dragon with green energy flowing off of him. Notes * This is the third evil version of G to appear in Legends of Ogaji, chronologically. ** The first was Serces taking G's form following Doomsday ** The second was Silver, who was a version of G from an alternate universe. * Mal's beast form is based on Gigantamax Charizard from Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield (2019) * Mal was created in order to show the distinct contrast between G's good side and his evil side. He was also created in order to show where G got his sudden dark side in Last Light when he was originally corrupted. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Masters of Creation Category:Elemental Masters Category:Creation Category:Elemental Masters of Creation Category:Evil Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Fan Characters